sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Zit
Zit is the explosive alchemist of the pathfinders, heroically returning after an extended absence. Class Features * Infused Reagents You infuse reagents with your own alchemical essence, allowing you to create alchemical items at no cost. Each day during your daily preparations, you gain a number of batches of infused reagents equal to your level + your Intelligence modifier. You can use these reagents for either advanced alchemy or Quick Alchemy, described below. Together, these infused reagents have light Bulk. As soon as you make your next daily preparations, your infused reagents from the previous day’s preparations are instantly destroyed, and nonpermanent effects of your previous day’s infused items immediately end. While infused reagents are physical objects, they can’t be duplicated, preserved, or created in any way other than your daily preparations. Any such artificial reagents lack the infusion and are useless for advanced alchemy or Quick Alchemy. * Advanced Alchemy During your daily preparations, after producing new infused reagents, you can spend batches of those infused reagents to create infused alchemical items. You don’t need to attempt a Crafting check to do this, and you ignore both the number of days typically required to create the items and any alchemical reagent requirements. Your advanced alchemy level is equal to your level. For each batch of infused reagents you spend, choose an alchemical item of your advanced alchemy level or lower that’s in your formula book, and make a batch of two of that item. These items have the infused trait and remain potent for 24 hours or until your next daily preparations, whichever comes first. * Quick Alchemy You swiftly mix up a short-lived alchemical item to use at a moment’s notice. As a single action, you create a single alchemical item of your advanced alchemy level or lower that’s in your formula book without having to spend the normal monetary cost in alchemical reagents or needing to attempt a Crafting check. This item has the infused trait, but it remains potent only until the start of your next turn. * Bomber When throwing an alchemical bomb with the splash trait, you can deal splash damage to only your primary target instead of the usual splash area. * Field Discovery When using advanced alchemy to make bombs during your daily preparations, you can use a batch of reagents to create any three bombs instead of just two of the same bomb. * Perpetual Infusions You have learned how to create perpetual alchemical infusions that can provide a near-infinite supply of certain simple items. You gain the ability to create two 1st-level alchemical items using Quick Alchemy without spending a batch of infused reagents. The items you can select depend on your research field and must be in your formula book. * Double Brew You know your formulas so well that you can concoct two items at once. When using the Quick Alchemy action, instead of spending one batch of infused reagents to create a single item, you can spend up to two batches of infused reagents to make up to two alchemical items as described in that action. These items do not have to be the same. Proficiencies * Perception Expert * Fortitude Saving Throws Expert * Reflex Saving Throws Expert * Wisdom Saving Throws Expert * Unarmed Attacks Trained * Simple Weapons Expert * Alchemical Bombs Expert * Dogslicer Expert * Horsechopper Expert * Unarmored Trained * Light Armor Trained Skills Feats Ancestry Feats * Charhide Goblin Heritage Your ancestors have always had a connection to fire and a thicker skin, which allows you to resist burning. You gain fire resistance equal to half your level (minimum 1). You can also recover from being on fire more easily. Your flat check to remove persistent fire damage is DC 10 instead of DC 15, which is reduced to DC 5 if another creature uses a particularly appropriate action to help. * Goblin Weapon Familiariy Others might look upon them with disdain, but you know that the weapons of your people are as effective as they are sharp. You are trained with the dogslicer and horsechopper. In addition, you gain access to all uncommon goblin weapons. For the purpose of determining your proficiency, martial goblin weapons are simple weapons and advanced goblin weapons are martial weapons. * Burn It! Fire fascinates you. Your spells and alchemical items that deal fire damage gain a status bonus to damage equal to half the spell’s level or one-quarter the item’s level (minimum 1). You also gain a +1 status bonus to any persistent fire damage you deal. * Cave Climber After years of crawling and climbing through caverns, you can climb easily anywhere you go. You gain a climb Speed of 10 feet. Class Feats * Far Lobber You’ve learned how to throw a longer distance. When you throw an alchemical bomb, it has a range increment of 30 feet instead of the usual 20 feet. * Alchemical Savant You can identify alchemical items quickly. When using the Crafting skill to Identify Alchemy on an alchemical item you hold, you can do so as a single action, which has the concentrate and manipulate traits, instead of spending 10 minutes. If you have the formula for the item you are attempting to identify, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus to your check, and if you roll a critical failure, you get a failure instead. * Calculated Splash You have calculated all the angles to maximize a bomb’s splash. When you throw an alchemical bomb with the splash trait, you can cause the bomb to deal splash damage equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum 0) instead of the normal amount. * Quick Bomber You keep your bombs in easy-to-reach pouches from which you draw without thinking. You Interact to draw a bomb, then Strike with it. * Sticky Bomb You mix in an additive to make your bomb’s contents adhere to the target and continue to deal damage. A creature that takes a direct hit from one of your sticky bombs also takes persistent damage equal to and of the same type as the bomb’s splash damage. If the bomb already deals persistent damage, combine the two amounts. General Feats * Pickpocket You can Steal or Palm an Object that’s closely guarded, such as in a pocket, without taking the –5 penalty. You can’t steal objects that would be extremely noticeable or time consuming to remove (like worn shoes or armor or actively wielded objects). If you’re a master in Thievery, you can attempt to Steal from a creature in combat or otherwise on guard. When doing so, Stealing requires 2 manipulate actions instead of 1, and you take a –5 penalty. * Lie to Me You can use Deception to weave traps to trip up anyone trying to deceive you. If you can engage in conversation with someone trying to Lie to you, use your Deception DC if it is higher than your Perception DC to determine whether they succeed. This doesn’t apply if you don’t have a back-and-forth dialogue, such as when someone attempts to Lie during a long speech. * Diehard It takes more to kill you than most. You die from the dying condition at dying 5, rather than dying 4. * Subtle Theft When you successfully Steal something, observers (creatures other than the creature you stole from) take a –2 circumstance penalty to their Perception DCs to detect your theft. Additionally, if you first Create a Diversion using Deception, taking a single Palm an Object or Steal action doesn’t end your undetected condition. * Experienced Smuggler You often smuggle things past the authorities. When the GM rolls your Stealth check to see if a passive observer notices a small item you have concealed, the GM uses the number rolled or 10—whichever is higher—as the result of your die roll, adding it to your Stealth modifier to determine your Stealth check result. If you’re a master in Stealth, the GM uses the number rolled or 15, and if you’re legendary in Stealth, you automatically succeed at hiding a small concealed item from passive observers. This provides no benefits when a creature attempts a Perception check while actively searching you for hidden items. Due to your smuggling skill, you’re more likely to find more lucrative smuggling jobs when using Underworld Lore to Earn Income. * Toughness You can withstand more punishment than most before succumbing. Increase your maximum Hit Points by your level. You reduce the DC of recovery checks by 1 (page 459). * Inventor You are a genius at Crafting, easily able to determine how things are made and create new inventions. You can spend downtime to invent a common formula that you don’t know. This works just like the Craft activity: you spend half the Price of the formula up front, attempt a Crafting check, and on a success either finish the formula by paying the difference or work for longer to decrease the Price. The difference is that you spend the additional time in research, design, and development, rather than in creating an item. Once it’s complete, you add the new formula you invented to your formula book. Formulas * Acid Flask, Moderate * Alchemist's Fire, Lesser * Alchemist's Fire, Moderate * Antidote, Lesser * Antidote, Moderate * Bottled Lightning, Lesser * Bottled Lightning, Moderate * Bestial Mutagen, Lesser * Cheetah's Elixer, Moderate * Darkvision Elixer, Greater * Elixer of Life, Minor * Elixer of Life, Lesser * Elixer of Life, Moderate * Energy Mutagen, Lesser * Frost Vial, Lesser * Frost Vial, Moderate * Giant Centipede Venom * Graveroot * Juggernaut Mutagen, Moderate * Leaper's Elixer, Moderate * Mistform Elixer, Lesser * Smokestick, Lesser * Smokestick, Moderate * Thunderstone, Lesser Perpetual Infusions Category:Caravan Chimera